


Куратор Снейп

by Uemura_Kasumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Major Payne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uemura_Kasumi/pseuds/Uemura_Kasumi
Summary: Представьте: Снейп немного майор Пейн, а Поттер при этом еще и нарывается.





	Куратор Снейп

      В Академии авроров начинался новый учебный год. Торжественное построение подошло к концу, и сигнал к началу занятий уже прозвучал. Постепенно во всех аудиториях устанавливалась тишина, предвосхищающая появление преподавателей, и только в тренировочном зале курсанты-второкурсники все никак не могли успокоиться. Их было всего десять человек, но, бурно обсуждая прошедшие каникулы, они создавали шум целого гарнизона. В памяти курсантов еще свежи были воспоминания о летних погожих деньках, развлечениях и путешествиях, которыми они спешили поделиться.  
      Нужно сказать, это был не простой курс — первый послевоенный, и в Академии его привыкли выделять особо. В число второкурсников входили знаменитый на всю магическую Британию Гарри Поттер, его лучший друг и правая рука — Рон Уизли, их ровесники: Майкл Корнер, Терри Бут, Симус Финниган. Остальные: Кэти Белл, Эдди Кармайкл, Майлз Блетчли, Итан Грин и Джошуа Уокер — были старше и успели выпуститься из Хогвартса до решающей битвы, только вот поступать в Академию им пришлось на год позже.  
      Их курс оказался самым малочисленным за всю историю Академии. Война никого не пощадила: те, кто остался в живых, либо не хотели связывать свою жизнь с риском и насилием, либо не могли претендовать на место аврора из-за подпорченной репутации родителей или родственников. Поэтому весь первый год обучения нынешние второкурсники имели особый статус среди преподавателей и студентов, что стало причиной многих проблем. Самыми острыми оставались: систематическое нарушение дисциплины и подрыв авторитета педагогического состава Акакдемии. От «одаренных» курсантов отказался уже второй куратор. Ректор рвал на себе волосы, но предпринимать жесткие меры не спешил.  
Именно поэтому, несмотря на начало занятий, будущие авроры общей группкой толпились посреди тренировочного зала и галдели. В их рядах царила атмосфера расслабленности и ничем не замутненной радости от встречи с друзьями, никто из них не услышал, как открылась дверь.  
      — Смирррно! — проорали с порога, и каждый курсант сразу узнал этот леденящий душу голос. В их рядах наступила самая настоящая паника, беспорядочное метание и хаос — ведь это ужас всея Хогвартса шагнул в зал. Построиться удалось лишь пару минуты спустя, все это время Снейп уничижающим взглядом следил за бабуинскими плясками своих бывших студентов.  
      — Безобразие, авроры! — рявкнул он оглушающе (и не скажешь, что Нагайна когда-то разорвала ему горло). — Это второй курс прославленной Академии или стая испуганных бегемотов?  
      Курсанты застыли по стойке смирно и от пережитого страха, кажется, забыли обо всем на свете.  
      — Вас не учили приветствовать своего куратора?! — тем временем все больше закипал Снейп.       — Кто дежурный по отряду?! Я жду рапорт!  
      Сказать, что будущие бравые авроры испытали шок, значит, ничего не сказать. У всех на лицах читалось: Снейп наш новый куратор? Да как такое возможно?  
      — Я непонятно выразился? — уже спокойнее сказал профессор явно довольный произведенным эффектом. — Интересно, как быстро мой запрос дойдет до ваших мозгов?  
      Кэти Белл первой сумела отмереть, она козырнула бывшему профессору и отправилась отчитываться, тем более что дежурной действительно было она.  
      — Что за бегемоты такие? — шептал тем временем Гарри Поттеру Рон Уизли.  
      Гарри в этот момент пытался справиться с когнитивным диссонансом, а Рон как всегда не нашел лучшего времени для глупых вопросов.  
      — Тебя что Гермиона еще не просветила? — едва шевеля губами, спросил Гарри, разглядывая во все глаза такого непохожего на себя Снейпа.  
      — Нет, — выдохнул рыжий, — нам, что, кроме лекций по маггловедению, больше заняться вдвоем нечем?  
      «А мне-то откуда знать», — хотел сказать Поттер, но тут его остановил злой окрик:  
      — Поттер, Уизли!  
      Снейп взмахом руки отпустил Кэти в строй и уставился на горе-приятелей.  
      — Я вижу, вам есть чем с нами поделиться? — ядовито зашипел он.  
      Нарушители стушевались, а Снейп фыркнул:  
      — Значит, нет?  
      — Тогда кррругом, курсанты! — рыкнул он. — Десять кругов по залу бегом, марш!  
      Поттер чертыхался про себя, глядя в рыжий затылок бегущего впереди Рона. Чертов Снейп явился портить им жизнь. Снова. И что ему не сиделось в Хогвартсе? Приперся, весь такой прилизанный, чистенький, отросшие волосы собраны в низкий хвост, цвет лица ровный, боевая мантия с иголочки. Чертов франт! Чтоб его!  
      Снейп же это время проезжался фестралом по внешнему виду остальных курсантов. После того, как десять кругов были позади, и нарушителям дисциплины было позволено встать строй, настала их очередь.  
      — Для Поттера и Уизли повторяю отдельно, — с видимым удовольствием проговорил бывший профессор. — К следующему занятию в тренировочном зале быть одетыми по форме. Никаких лишних украшений, оберегов, артефактов. Прически привести в порядок, вас, мистер Уизли, это касается в первую очередь. Укоротить волосы до положенных трех сантиметров для юношей. Всем ясно?  
      — Так точно! — недовольно грянул нестройный хор голосов.  
      — Я не понял? — злобно сверкнул глазами Снейп.  
      — Так точно! — заорали все как один.  
      — А так как сегодня вы не готовы к моему занятию, то займемся физической подготовкой, — решил их новый куратор.  
      К концу занятия все были красными и мокрыми как мыши. Снейп с сигналом испарился из зала, а второкурсники потащились в раздевалку переодеваться. Прежде чем свернуть в женскую, Кэти Белл загадочно сверкнула на парней глазами и произнесла ужасную вещь:  
      — Он такой классный, и где были мои глаза в Хогвартсе?  
      Рон даже подавился слюнями от возмущения, пока орал однокурснице вслед провериться на Империо.  
      — Это какой-то пиздец, — начал Симус. — Снейп сведет нас всех в могилу.  
      — И кто только додумался взять его в Академию? — поддержал беседу Рон.  
      Эдди сидел на скамейке, обхватив голову руками, и был не в силах пошевелиться.  
      — Будто ожил мой самый страшный кошмар, — прошептал он. — У меня от него поджилки трясутся.  
      — Надо что-то с этим делать, — решительно заявил Гарри.  
      — Бросьте, — хмыкнул Майлз, уходя в душевую, — Снейп нормальный мужик, если его не бесить.  
      Остальные проводили его недоверчивым взглядом: слизеринец, что с него возьмешь.  
      — Почему мы вдруг стали беспрекословно ему подчиняться? Нам не одиннадцать и мы не в Хогвартце, — продолжил Поттер. — Наплюйте на его мнение. Прически наши ему не понравились. Сам пусть сначала подстрижется.  
      Все вдруг воодушевились и горячо поддержали Гарри. Они не зря отстаивали свое право быть личностями весь первый курс, чтобы сейчас так просто сдаться на милость Снейпа. Война научила их тому, что нельзя быть просто машиной для убийства, нельзя слепо подчиняться приказам, нужно размышлять, подвергать все критическому анализу и оставаться собой.  
      На следующий день среди второкурсников произошел раскол: у тренировочного зала встретились восемь бунтовщиков и двое коротко стриженных одетых по форме курсантов. Среди отступников оказались: Майлз Блетчли, что было неудивительно и Кэтти Белл, что поразило всех. Девочкам позволено было пользоваться стягивающим заклятьем для волос, но Кэти поступила по-своему.  
      — Кажется, все же Империо, — прошептал Рон, с неверием оглядывая мальчишескую стрижку подруги.  
      — Как хотите, так и думайте, — гордо ответила она на упреки, посыпавшиеся в ее сторону, — но таков мой выбор.  
      Свободу выбора они обсуждали часто, это был железный аргумент, и от сокурсницы сразу отстали. Гарри же про себя поразился, как быстро и бесповоротно может сломать девчонкам мозг влюбленность. И в кого? В Снейпа! Ужас!

***

  
      — Так, так, так, — выдал Снейп, прохаживаясь вдоль строя. На этот раз курсанты уже его ждали, стоя по стойке смирно.  
      — Что-то мне подсказывало, что здравый смысл это не про вас, — продолжил он, почему-то не отрывая глаз от Гарри. — Блетчли и Белл, выйти из строя, можете разминаться. Всем остальным выношу официальное наказание за неподчинение приказу куратора, за грубое нарушение устава Академии, пункт XXIII, подпункт 3.3.1.  
      Кэти и Майлз, сочувственно глянули на них и утопали в другой конец зала, отрабатывать элементарные заклинания защиты. А Снейп тем временем выдернул здоровенный кинжал из голенища своего сапога и подкинул его вверх. Кинжал застыл в воздухе.  
      — Петрификус Тоталус! — заорал он вдруг, взмахивая палочкой на опешивших курсантов.  
      — Матильда, стриги!  
      Когда Снейп произнес последнюю фразу, кинжал вдруг задрожал и превратился в изящные ажурные ножницы, которые щелкнули пару раз в воздухе и понеслись прямиком в лицо Рону Уизли. На что Кэти Белл вскрикнула, отвлекаясь от тренировки. Рон бы тоже закричал, если бы мог, но ножницы затормозили у самого его лица, а затем принялись отстригать его рыжие локоны, которые он так старался отрастить до плеч.  
      Минут через десять все курсанты были подстрижены. Налысо. Снейп удовлетворенно осмотрел их и отозвал свою Матильду назад.  
      — Фините инкантатем, — сказал он тихо и сложил руки на груди.  
      — Вы не имеете права! — заорал на него Гарри Поттер, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на бывшего профессора, остальные еще прибывали в глубоком шоке.  
      — Как это ни удивительно, имею, Поттер, — ответил Снейп. — А вот вы с друзьями, похоже, даже не удосужились ознакомиться с уставом своего учебного заведения.  
      Гарри покраснел от злости, он действительно осилил только страницы три толстенного тома. Ему нечего было сказать, только ненавидеть всеми фибрами души.  
      — Раз вы снова не готовы к занятиям, господа, приберите тут, — издевательски протянул этот ползучий змей, — а потом принимайтесь за чтение.  
      В руках у каждого провинившегося материализовалось по томику того самого устава.  
Пока они уничтожали заклинаниями валящиеся на полу волосы, а затем листали устав в поисках пункта XXIII, подпункта 3.3.1, Снейп показывал Кэти и Майлзу новое заклинание. Гарри такого никогда не видел. Судя по пассам рукой, которые отрабатывали друзья, это было нечто очень сложное и интересное.  
      — Ну, нет, слизеринский гад! — решил он про себя. — Тебе меня не сломить. Это война!  
      После занятий Гарри собрал срочный совет, на который, ожидаемо, не позвали только Кэти и Майлза. Они пробрались в пустующий кабинет и устроились за преподавательским столом.  
      — Нужно избавляться от Снейпа, срочно, — стукнул по столешнице кулаком Рон.  
      — Поддерживаю! — вскочил с места Гарри, он собирался сказать ровно то же самое. — Снейп перешел всяческие границы!  
      — Но вы же видели устав, — возразил вдруг Итан Грин. — Снейп имел право нас наказать, мы обязаны являться на практические занятия одетыми по форме. Это техника безопасности. И с прическами то же самое.  
      — Да, — поддержал его Джош Уокер, поглаживая свою лысую голову. — И мы с Итаном пострадали ни за что, наши волосы были пострижены по уставу.  
      — Быстро же вы сдулись, — фыркнул Рон. — Сами были не против байкотировать Снейпа, форму вы же тоже не надели.  
      — Действительно, — сказал Гарри, — тем более волосы — это малая цена за свободу. Они отрастут за ночь, стоит только захотеть. Моя тётка часто пыталась меня обкорнать, но все без толку.  
      Они посовещались еще полчаса и решили пока стать образцовыми студентами, чтобы усыпить бдительность Снейпа, а затем неожиданно ударить. Хотя план мести они так и не придумали.  
      На следующее утро Гарри проснулся таким же лысым, как засыпал. Однокурсники за завтраком смотрели на него укоризненно. Остальные курсанты потешались над ними как могли. Через день и через два, и через неделю волосы так и не отросли. Стало понятно, что Снейп не зря притащил с собой Матильду, она явно была каким-то артефактом. Гарри злился, и злился вдвойне, потому что ему приходилось играть послушного мальчика на занятиях у бывшего профессора. Тот же оказался настолько же прекрасным преподавателем боевой магии, насколько был ужасным преподавателем зельеварения. Снейп знал бесчисленное количество заклинаний, он умел изобретать новые, на занятиях был терпелив, объяснял понятно и придумывал интереснейшие условия для тренировок. Даже Рон впечатлился. И откуда, что взялось? — недоумевал Гарри.  
      К концу первого месяца обучения их отряд мстителей потерял Итана Грина и Джошуа Уокера. У них вдруг начали отрастать волосы, и когда Гарри с Роном прижали их к стенке, те признались, что извинились перед Снейпом. Тот назначил им дополнительные занятия и отработки, но простил. Гарри понял, что нельзя терять ни минуты, иначе бывший профессор очарует кого-нибудь еще. В ту же полночь в прачечной общежития авроров состоялось тайное совещание шестерых жаждущих возмездия.  
      — Итак, время пришло, — постановил Поттер. — Давайте, подумаем, что такого ужасного может совершить Снейп, чтобы его выперли из Академии? Слушаю ваши предложения.  
      — Обокрасть ректора? — предположил Симус Финниган.  
      — Сжечь лабораторию? — решил Терри Бут.  
      — Убить общежитского книзла? — ляпнул Рон.  
      — Нет, нет и нет! — отверг все идеи Гарри. — Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти, зачем ему делать настолько глупые вещи? И, Рон, как ты думаешь подстроить смерть Жиртреста? Или ты его на самом деле решил прикончить?  
      — Прости, — покаялся Рон, пожимая плечами. — Я как-то не подумал.  
      — Гарри прав, — сказал Эдди Кармайкл. — Это должно быть нечто иное. Нечто аморальное, крайне извращенное и достойное бывшего Пожирателя.  
      До этого молчавший Майкл Корнер вдруг покраснел до корней волос и, спрятав глаза, прошептал:  
      — Совратить курсанта.  
      — Что? — переспросил Гарри.  
      — Он должен совратить курсанта, — повторил Майкл смелее.  
      — Дааааа, — горячо поддержал, захихикавший Эдди. — Это супермерзко.  
      Гарри вдруг стало очень жарко, кровь прилила к щекам, и он не сразу смог заговорить.  
      — Но, — сказал он, сглотнув, — Кэти мы попросить не сможем, да и любую другую девчонку тоже.  
      — Зачем нам девчонки? — удивился Терри Бут. — Тут и парень сгодится.  
      Рон даже задохнулся от возмущения.  
      — Нет, — сказал он, — вообще я не против мужской любви, но, как вы думаете, кто из нас решится на такое?  
      Гарри чувствовал как его сердце начинает отбивать чечетку, никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал такого смущения. И Рон своими заявлениями его немало поразил.  
      — Оооо-х! — выдохнул Терри и закатил глаза раздраженно. — Никто на самом деле и не должен соблазнять Снейпа. Он же заавадит любого за это.  
      — Ага, — поддакнул взявший себя в руки Майкл. — Я слышал, как Кэти говорила, что Снейп живет здесь на этаже преподавателей по будням, и как она мечтает пробраться к нему в покои.  
      — Фу! — воскликнул Симус. — У меня слишком хорошее воображение. Голый Снейп и Кэти Белл! Мои глаза!  
      Финниган забился на полу в фальшивом припадке, все засмеялись, только Гарри никак не мог с собой справиться.  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Эдди, как только все успокоились. — План у нас есть: пробираемся в покои к Снейпу, колдографируем его в компрометирующей ситуации, подбрасываем колдографии в ректорат. Только вот это нереально.  
      — Почему? — хмыкнул Рон. — Ведь у нас есть Гарри Поттер, у которого есть мантия-невидимка. Гарри выследит его до комнаты, узнает пароль, проберется внутрь, нашлет на Снейпа заклятье глубокого сна и впустит нас с колдокамерой.  
      Гарри иногда забывал, насколько Рон хорош в шахматах, мыслить стратегически он умел.  
      — Молодчина, Уизли, — похвалил его Майкл. — А мы тогда здесь зачем? Может Гарри все сам сделает?  
      — Да, — подтвердил Поттер, — Рон, ты — молодец! Только вот выслеживать Снейпа — дело нелегкое: он все-таки бывший шпион. Будем караулить его ночами посменно, по двое. Один будет под мантией, второй в коридорах на шухере и для связи. Как только кому-то из нас удастся пробраться в покои, пользуемся старой доброй нагревающейся монетой. Монета будет у связного, связной будит остальных.  
      — Отлично! — выдохнул Эдди. Все ребята поддержали план.  
      — Только вот, — вспомнил вдруг Майкл, — кто все же полезет в койку к Снейпу и засветится на колдо?  
      — Предлагаю жребий, — сказал Симус.  
      — И пари, — добавил Эдди. — Жаль терять такой шанс повеселиться, ведь если нас поймают, будет плохо всем.  
      — Хорошо, — согласился Гарри скрепя сердце. — Предлагай, Эд.  
      — Тот, на кого падет жребий, — начал Эдди с загадочным видом, — наденет женские шмотки, которые выберут все остальные.  
      Такое условие немало всех повеселило.  
      Особенно, когда жребий пал на Гарри.

***

  
      Гарри Поттер был в ужасе. Он начал плохо есть, мало спать, а все потому, что чем больше времени проходило, тем больше у него появлялось сомнений. Будто мало было того, что ему придется лечь в постель к преподавателю в женских шмотках, так еще и пришло осознание, что этот факт его нисколько не пугал, не вызывал отторжения, будоражил. На днях ему приснился голый Снейп, который вел урок зельеварения, и Гарри вместо готовки зелья пытался рассмотреть его тело в мельчайших подробностях. Он проснулся со стояком, и это было не самым страшным. Гарри начал заглядываться на Снейпа наяву, раздумывать что там и как у него под одеждой. И, кажется, пару раз бывший профессор засек его за этим занятием.  
      А план тем временем приводился в исполнение, каждый вечер патруль из двух человек выходил на задание. У Гарри под кроватью пылился сверток с маггловским платьем, которое он еще не видел. Рон раздобыл его у Гермионы, не хотелось даже знать как. Все остальные наряд видели и одобрили, еще хлопали Уизли по спине и говорили, как ему повезло с девушкой.  
      Наконец, день икс настал. В спальню прибежал Симус, растолкал Гарри и зашептал, что Майклу удалось. Финниган умчался будить остальных, а Поттер вытащил сверток. Натягивая тонкую полупрозрачную тряпку с кружевами, он понял масштаб бедствия. Декольте у платья было настолько глубоким, что практически вся его не очень волосатая грудь была наголе. Ткань обтягивала тело как перчатка, что наверняка смотрелось очень глупо на его угловатой фигуре. К платью еще шли чулки и кружевной пояс. Когда Гарри натянул все это на себя, остальные его уже ждали в коридоре в полной готовности. Как они сдержались, было непонятно, Рон даже стал малиновым от усилий подавить смех.  
      Тут же в коридоре в колеблющемся свете факелов Терри щелкнул Поттера на колдокамеру. Гарри погрозил ему кулаком в ответ, а потом они поспешили на этаж преподавателей. Симус освещал пол усовершенствованным Люмусом, в свете которого следы Майкла светились серебром (хорошая идея была с пыльцой лунного цветка). Когда перед ними бесшумно открылась дверь в покои Снейпа, все опасливо замерли. Майкл высунулся из-под мантии и замахал им рукой.  
      — Я наложил заклятье глубокого сна, — зашептал он. — Заходите быстрее.  
      Они переступили порог, закрыли за собой двери, и тут Рон вдруг озвучил все опасения, которые мучили Гарри.  
      — А что будет дальше? — зашептал друг на ухо. — Ну, после снимков? Снейпа же не отдадут под суд?  
      — Давайте быстрее, — зашипел на них Эдди, и Гарри не смог ответить.  
      В спальне у бывшего профессора было слишком мало места для шестерых, но никто не захотел упускать такого зрелища. Гарри с колотящимся сердцем прилег на краешек кровати. На Снейпа смотреть он опасался.  
      — Это жутко, — слышал Поттер шепот Симуса. — Проф спит с открытыми глазами, как настоящий шпион.  
      Терри же замахал руками и практически захрипел:  
      — Гарри, нам всем страшно до усрачки. Давай уже, придвигайся ближе и обними его!  
      Поттер против своей воли послушался, прижался к обжигающе горячему телу и робко поднял взгляд. В свете Люмоса он разглядел остекленевшие глаза Снейпа, и мурашки посыпались ему за шиворот. Затем произошло несколько вещей одновременно: щелкнула вспышка колдокамеры, освещая всю комнату, взгляд профессора ожил, а его рука сжала Гарри в ответном объятии. Поттер заорал как умалишенный, вслед за ним заорали все остальные и припустили из комнаты, бросив колдокамеру и друга на произвол судьбы.  
В полной темноте раздался глубокий смех. Северус Снейп смеялся над ними! Что-то щелкнуло, вспыхнул яркий свет, и Гарри зажмурился.  
      — А вам идет, — раздался бархатный голос над ухом Поттра. — Вот только лысая голова портит все впечатление.  
      Если бы Гарри сейчас не было так отчаянно страшно и стыдно, он наверное бы оценил игривый тон слизеринца, его руку, мягко поглаживающую плечо. Но ему было не до этого.  
      — Идите, Поттер, — наконец оттолкнули его. — Поговорим утром.  
      Гарри покинул спальню, так ни разу и не взглянув на Снейпа. Он брел по коридору, обида на себя кипела в его груди, слезы подступали к глазам. Мерлин! Ему девятнадцать лет, и чем он занимается? Играет в войнушку со Снейпом, как будто он снова в Хогвартце, на первом курсе и делит мир только на черное и белое.  
      Друзья дожидались его у его комнаты, он не стал ни с кем разговаривать, взмахом руки отправив всех спать.  
      — Нужно с этим заканчивать, — решил он для себя под утро, как только смог заснуть.  
Перед занятиями они обсудили положение дел и решили, что им пиздец. К Снейпу все шли с тяжелым сердцем.  
      — Ну что ж, — начал тот, как только вошел в зал. — На сегодня тренировка отменяется. Как видно, вы не понимаете хорошего обращения.  
      — Что вы сделали? — застонала Кэти еле слышно.  
      — Вы не понимаете истинного предназначения аврора! Аврор — это солдат, который следует приказу, это представитель закона. Он лишь винтик в слаженном механизме и не имеет права делать то, что ему вздумается. Если вы пришли в Академию с мыслями о том, что все знаете и умеете лучше других, то вы ошиблись с выбором. Аврор отвечает за безопасность окружающих, вы же не соблюдаете свою собственную. Он замечает все вокруг, прислушивается ко всем, потому что нет лишней информации, но вы не слышите никого и ничего. С вами носятся, как с капризными детьми. И если вы еще не поняли, ваш курс — это позор Академии, но никто вам этого не скажет, потому что вдруг вы обидитесь и сбежите. Я не буду больше тратить на вас слова. И не буду никому делать поблажек. Объявляю всем официальное наказание за попытку опорочить своего куратора, за нарушение устава Академии пункт XXXVI, подпункт 14/1. Марш в кладовку, переодеваемся в предложенную униформу. Жду вас через 10 минут у парадного входа.  
      В кладовке лежали платья всех цветов и фасонов. Кэти, Майлз, Итан и Джошуа, которых так никто и не просветил о ночном происшествии, бесились. Майкл, Терри и Эдди начали послушно залезать в наряды первыми. Гарри трясло от злости, он знал, что виноват, что заслуживает наказания, но Снейп каждый раз придумывал что-то несусветное. В конце концов, через десять минут все стояли у парадного входа. Полтора часа они бегали вокруг Академии в платьях, а затем не смогли их снять и проходили в них весь учебный день под пристальными взглядами других курсантов и преподавателей. Унижение было абсолютным.  
      После этого случая мстить Снейпу хотели только Гарри, Рон и Симус — гриффиндурки одним словом. Рон сказал, что у него есть идеальный план и исчез на выходные. В понедельник в Академию пожаловала Молли Уизли, Снейпа вызвали в ректорат прямо с занятий. Его не было полчаса. Потом появилась миссис Уизли, схватила Рона за ухо и утащила за собой.  
      — Я в вас разочарована, молодой человек, — обратилась она к Гарри напоследок.  
      Непонятно чего этим хотел добиться Рон, но добился только проработки от родителей и Гермионы. Когда Грейнджер узнала обо всем, она примчалась из Франции и устроила такую головомойку жениху, что тот извинился перед Снейпом, а потом перед Гарри, потому что дружба дружбой, а Гермиону он терять не хочет. Симус после такого слился самостоятельно.  
      Гарри все прекрасно понимал. Понимал, что ведет себя глупо, что он неправ в отношении Снейпа и ситуации в целом, но у него словно крышу сорвало. Он не стал слушать Молли, поругался с Гермионой, объявил бойкот всем однокурсникам. Поттер прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что его не накажут, и перестал ходить на занятия к Снейпу. Ситуация должна была чем-то разрешиться, и она разрешилась ближе к Хэллоуину — Снейп постучал в комнату Гарри.  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — сказал он холодно.  
      Гарри посмотрел на него презрительно и кивнул, пропуская внутрь. Он ждал разноса, ждал, что его будут принуждать вернуться к занятиям, но после долгого молчания бывший профессор словно сдулся, холод ушел из его глаз, сменяясь усталостью.  
      — Тебя настолько задевает, что я у тебя преподаю? — спросил Снейп напрямую.  
Поттер молчал, не зная, что ответить.  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня? — не сдавался, вдруг ставший очень мягким слизеринец. — Хочешь, чтобы я уволился? Я это сделаю.  
      Гарри сглотнул. Слова, что пытались покинуть его рот, были сейчас явно не к месту. Снейп расценил молчание по своему и развернулся к двери.  
      — Будет сделано, — сказал он и взялся за ручку.  
      Поттер наплевал на все, сорвался с места и остановил преподавателя, обхватив его руками и утыкаясь носом в спину. Это было то, чего он действительно хотел — обнимать своего несносного слизеринского змея.  
      — Нет! — прогундосил Гарри. — Не уходи.  
      — Просто, ты прав, — помолчав, продолжил он. — Во всем прав, а я как всегда облажался. Я не хочу быть солдатом или винтиком, не хочу исполнять чужие приказы. Быть аврором это неплохо, но совсем не для меня. Все это время я злился, потому что боялся взглянуть правде в глаза.  
      Снейп вздохнул, попытался скинуть с себя руки Гарри, но тот не позволил.  
      — Отпусти меня, глупый мальчишка, — приказал он.  
      — Не-а, — отказался Поттер. — Прости, прости меня за все.  
      — Пожалуйста, — попросил Северус, и тот уступил.  
      Снейп развернулся, сгреб Гарри в охапку и поцеловал.  
      — Оу, — выдал Поттер, чуть отдышавшись. — Это было горячо.  
      — И глупо, — добавил Северус, он закрыл глаза и простонал.- Я не должен был этого делать.  
      — Почему это? — возмутился Поттер. — Я был совсем не против.  
      — Я до сих пор твой преподаватель, — ответил Снейп и отступил от Поттера.  
      — Это ненадолго, — фыркнул Гарри.


End file.
